


Singing in the "rain"

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askMerlin catching you singing when you don't think he can hear you? ^_^





	Singing in the "rain"

You loved to sing. Whether you were any good at it or not, you didn’t know. That was because you mostly sang to the radio or your own music when you were alone. So no one really knows how good you are. But the truth is that you have the voice of a sexy goddess.  
And you loved to sing you were just afraid that you weren’t any good at it since no one knew. Even around Merlin.  
You were scrubbing your hair when he walked on. He could here you singing at the top of your lungs “Ooh that man is like a flame. And ooh that man plays me like a game. My only sin is I can’t win. Ooh I wanna love that man.”  
Merlin could hear you all the way down the stairs as he headed towards your shared bedroom. Coming closer to the door of your bedroom you continued to sing. “My baby fits the disruption. And does it easily. A little Gable, some Astaire. When he dances I can hardly breathe.“Your singing gets louder as you turn off the water and start to dry yourself off.  
Merlin stood outside the door to the bathroom, leaning on a nearby wall. Mesmerized by your wonderful singing and the lyrics. He was waiting for you to get caught doing something so adorable.  
"Ooh that man is on my list. And ooh that man I wanna kiss. My only sin is I can’t win. Ooh I wanna love that man.” You sang as you got closer to the door.  
Much to Merlin’s delight, all you were covered by was a very short towel. Teasingly so. “I hope I’m that man. The way your beautifully singing about him makes me kind of jealous.” He quipped.  
“Eep!” You squeaked as you covered your important bits, even though you had the towel on and the fact he had seen you naked more times that you could count. “When did you get home!”  
“Oh a minute or two ago. So yes I was here for your wonderful performance. And I wouldn’t mind a second one.” He chuckles as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you towards him.  
You crossed your arms and put on a mock angry face. Trying to act like you weren’t embarrassed out of your mind by the man you loved. “Maybe once I get dressed, okay?”


End file.
